


Trust in Love

by Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, i just love how much these dorks love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity/pseuds/Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity
Summary: Magnus has a vivid nightmare, which Alec wakes him from, however when Magnus refuses to tell him about the nightmare, Alec feels that Magnus doesn’t trust him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I saw this prompt on tumblr

_“Ayah please!” Magnus cried as the man he knew as his father dragged him from the barn away from his mother, his grip on his wrist bruising “It hurts, Ayah please stop!” Magnus sobbed trying to pull himself free but the grip only grew tighter._

_“I am not your father! You are an unholy beast! She is dead because of you!” he growled roughly pinning Magnus’s small form to the mud._

_Magnus’s yellow-green eyes were glazed over with tears “Mama!” he cried out hoping she would come to his rescue._

_His father wrapped his hand around Magnus’s throat. “She is gone! She killed herself because she birthed a cat eyed demon! And I will avenge my wife by drowning the demon that killed her!”Magnus's head was violently shoved under the freezing water, the small boy struggled, water and mud filling his mouth “Ayah!” he coughed out managing to surface for a second before his face was pushed back into the muck._

_Magnus felt something building up inside him, something he hadn’t noticed until it started to burst out of him, red wisps of magic threw his father off of him. Once Magnus pulled himself fully out of the water, he saw his father lay a few feet away. “Ayah.” Magnus said weakly crawling over to his father, his once white shirt was stained red, blood oozing out of the burns on his hands and neck, his skin was burned so intensely that the skin around the wounds was peeling away revealing muscle and bone._

“Magnus, Magnus, Magnus!” Alec yelled shaking his boyfriend’s shoulders Magnus gasped finally waking, his tank top was soaked in a mix of a cold sweat and tears. His body shaking from the sobs still racking his body. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus pulling him close to his chest, but Magnus pushed away tumbling off the bed, blue sparks of magic flickering at his finger tips, his cat eyes glowing.

“Hey, it’s okay, Mags it’s just me, it’s Alec. Come back to me.” Alec said crouching down in front of Magnus careful not to touch him in fear of scaring Magnus further. “Come back to me.” He whispered.

Magnus took in several gulps of air, still feeling the sting of salt water in his lungs, he blinked rapidly to clear his vision, “I am so sorry Alexander, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Don’t apologize, You’ve helped me through many nightmares, I’m glad to finally be able to return the favor.” Alec scooted closer hugging Magnus close. Magnus let out a sigh, reviling in the feeling of warmth and safety that Alec brought him. “What was it about?” Alec asked kissing Magnus’s temple.

Magnus tensed in his arms and shifted away slightly. “It doesn’t matter now love.” Magnus shakily stood up using the nightstand to support himself.

“You always say that it’s better to talk about them, it makes them weaker.” Alec said putting his hands on Magnus’s hips.

Magnus’s smiled up at his concerned boyfriend before he noticed the soft yellow glow on Alec’s face, that smile tensed and he looked away quickly, putting his glamour up. “I am fine Alec, really.”

He went to move around Alec but Alec stepped with him “You’re not fine. I’ve never seen you like that before, it was like you were chocking. Your magic was even reacting.”

Magnus’s eyes widened “ I didn’t hurt you did I?” he scanned Alec’s body for any signs of injury

“No, you didn’t, I can’t say the same for the duvet.” Magnus glanced at the scorched bed sheets, clenching his fists he slid away from Alec’s grasp and made a beeline for his main bathroom, but with Alec’s shadowhunter speed he was in front of him again in a second. “Hey,” Alec used his middle and index fingers to tip Magnus’s head up “You aren’t gonna scare me away. I love you.” He cupped Magnus’s cheek in his hand and resting his other on Magnus’s waist.

“Oh Alexander, I love you too, but this is my cross to bear, and yes I see the irony in that statement in this situation.”

“We bear things together.” Alec said furrowing his brow and moving his arms to his sides. Magnus bit his lip.“Do you not trust me?” Alec said in a small voice

“I trust with my whole being Alexander, don’t ever doubt that my love.”

“Then what is so bad about this nightmare that you can’t tell me?”

Magnus sighed leading Alec back over to their bed. “This nightmare, has been haunting me for centuries. It’s not really a nightmare, it's a memory.” He clasped their hands together in his lap. “You know what happened to my mother.” Alec nodded “When my father, well he raised me up until that point, he tried to drown me in the river near our home.”Alec’s eyes widened, Magnus put a finger up before Alec could say anything. “I was very young, my magic was very young, I…it lashed out and killed him. Death was my first thing I ever did with my magic, and my eyes made my mother’s love turn to hate.”

“That’s why you were afraid when I said you’re magic reacted.” Magnus nodded gluing his eyes to their joined hands. Alec cupped his Magnus’s cheek again “Magnus, I meant want I said, you won’t scare me away, I know that you’re have demon blood,” Magnus clenched his jaw at that “But you are nothing like your father, I fell in love with you because of your amazingly big heart. They let ignorance and fear rule their image of you. You were just a kid, you didn’t deserve that.” Alec pulled him close and kissed the top of his glittery head.

Magnus pulled back to stare into his boyfriend’s hazel eyes “Aku cinta kamu.” Magnus whispered cupping Alec’s face and kissing him.

“I love you too.” Alec said resting their foreheads together.


End file.
